The BirdFlash Requests
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Collection of BirdFlash requests that I've done through tumblr.
1. 01

**request: **What_ about some cuddling that turns into pining games while they're on holiday? :D_

**warning:** NSFW

**rated:** M+

* * *

Wally supposed he should've seen this one coming. True, he usually didn't expect Dick to pounce on him every second — frankly, _he_ was the hornier of the two — but the redhead had practically _begged_ the former Boy Wonder to come with him for their road-trip sorta-kinda-vacation-but-really-just-an-excuse-to-hog-his-way-too-busy-boyfriend's-attention-for-a-week. Ergo, he didn't think Dick had any other plans than just, well, _come along_ .

God, how wrong he'd been.

The redhead swallowed thickly as his green eyes trailed up and down his lover's working, flexing body. Nightwing— _Officer Grayson_ had lured him in and then cuffed him to the _bed_. The cuffs had been used before, he wasn't surprised when Dick pulled them out now and then, but what the acrobat was doing was just _cruel_.

Dick's hands slid up the pole that was conveniently placed in the middle of their motel room. What had Dick been _paying_ these people? Not that he _cared_, because this was an _amazing idea_. It was just that Wally couldn't _move_. If he tried to vibrate through the cuffs he would electrify himself, and if there was one thing that killed the mood it was a fried Wally when Dick was _pole dancing_ in front of him.

How had they been cuddling two minutes ago? He was sure Dick had been in the process of falling asleep, but again, he'd been _so wrong_.

"Getting frustrated?" Dick's voice was smooth. Smooth as _silk_.

"Dude, this is _so not fair_."

Wally felt the breath hitch in his throat as Dick lowered himself from the pole. It was hard to look at his boyfriend's face when his legs were spread like that, leaving nothing to his imagination. That blue boxer was way too tight… Actually, both boxers were too tight. Wally's hard on was _painful_.

He whimpered. "Diiiick…"

Said acrobat lowered himself further, hooked his left leg around the pole and twisted around. He slid down soon after, but had his back turned to Wally so the speedster could easily see the pole being pressed in-between his lover's butt cheeks. Dick threw a look over his shoulder, smirking. "You were the one who wanted a vacation…"

"Watching you— not being able to _fucking touching myself here, man_ — is _way_ more exhausting than fighting off Cold, and Grodd, a-and weather Wizard, _please Dick!_"

The younger man seemed to consider if for a minute, before he finally stepped away from the pole, and flipped into bed. Wally groaned when Dick landed on top of him, his smirk so wide it could resemble _The Joker's_. You know, just _way more hot_. A sweaty hand slid up his chest and Wally moaned.

"Fine, but only if I get to use the vibrator."

The freckled man snorted and tugged on the cuffs. "You have a _me_, you don't _need_—"

"Oh, Walls…" Dick pressed a soft, teasing kiss to his lips, before he whispered: "It's not for me."


	2. 02

**Anonymous: **_Um, I would really like it if you made a fic of EvilYJ!Wally x EvilYJ!Dick because I really liked your rp account. I was sad that it was gone but I understand. I'm just not sure how I want it! Smut would definitely be appreciated! I know you already made a one shot of it once but I really loved it and would like to see another one…. If that's okay? I'm just not really sure how I want it I guess! I'm sorry I'm not very good at this, maybe just some very protective/jealous!Wally, too? :3_

* * *

"Please— please_ don't_! Stop!"

The man twisted against the cuffs that held him trapped against the rooftop, eyes wide— wide and filled with pure _fear_. Dick would be lying if he said he didn't love it. He crouched down, the smirk pulling further up his face.

"Flash, would you—?"

"My _pleasure_."

The man screamed out as a dark clad hand pulled him roughly back by the hair. Nightwing chuckled darkly as he played with his knife in one hand, and grabbed the man's jaw with his left. Frankly, he'd lost count on how long they'd been staying on top of this roof, but they were in the middle of nowhere; having hunted him down and stripped him from all data he possessed, until they were sure they had what they needed.

What a lowlife._ Scum._

Sure, they'd had gotten what they'd searched for, but they had a certain… _reputation _to maintain. Besides, Nightwing felt rather… _playful_ tonight. He tightened his hold around his squirming victim's jaw, twisting his head around a bit, as if he was examining a pack animal, before saying: "So, Doctor Desmond, how badly do you need these fingers of yours?"

He could hear Wally step behind him, chuckling so his breath tickled Dick's ear. This was_quality_ time. What was torture for a crook was _fun_ for them. He could feel the speedster tremble behind him in anticipation. Unfortunately, their fun was interrupted before it had even started. The sounds of vehicles could be heard in the distance and by the look on Desmond's face it was his cavalry that was approaching.

Dick sneered in annoyance, but stood up quickly. He exchanged brief nods with his lover, and turned on his heel, flipping of the building, and released his grapple-gun for a soft landing. He heard the piercing scream of the doctor as his lover's hand, without a doubt, vibrated through his throat, and then Wally was by him seconds later, snapping him bridal-style up in his arms.

"Home?" He proposed.

"Home," Dick confirmed.

The dark clad speedster started moving, and Dick curled himself against his body. The smaller he made himself, the better for Wally. The trip home would be brief, considering his lover's powers had continued to improve after his last experiments. Dick was proud of him. Not only had Wally managed to kill The Flash and steal his mantle, but he was becoming far more powerful than the once_ hero_ had ever been.

It didn't take long before the acrobat found himself… in his own bed, back home, in their hideout. He chuckled briefly, and tugged Wally down to meet his lips. Fingers moved to trace Wally's defined jaw, before they broke apart, panting softly; Wally more than Dick considering he'd been running them back home.

"That was fast."

Wally smirked as Dick removed his cowl. Their sheets would need changing considering they were still in their dirty uniforms but he would worry about that later. For now, he felt comfortable laying nestled in-between Dick's spread legs. "Babe, do you know who I am?" He asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

Dick didn't answer, but pulled him into yet another passionate, fierce kiss, legs tangling around the older male. He didn't think of how long they stayed like that, kissing, nibbling and pressing against one another. Not until he started noticing how uncomfortable his uniform was becoming and how much he truly just wanted Wally with him into the shower.

But first he rewarded him yet another kiss for a job well done. They'd gotten what they had wanted, and although it had taken quite a lot to track down all of Cadmus's secrets they now had them in their grasp. Just because they had to go for the kill before being able to _play_didn't mean they had anything to be disappointed for.

"S'too bad we had to leave so quick," Wally murmured as he pulled away, stretching his arms up, groaning gratefully when a small crack sounded. "You're too hot when you do that."

Dick smirked, and raised a playful eyebrow. "Too hot when I do _what_?"

"You know…"

"No, please elaborate."

Wally snorted, but his smirk was too wide to give him anything but a pleased expression. "_Play_."

Humming, Dick raised himself from their bed as well, seductively moving his hands up Wally's shoulders as he lightly pushed his lover towards the bathroom. While he leaned up against Wally's ear he whispered: "How about we do some playing _together_ instead then, hm?"

Wally was only too happy to comply.


	3. 03

_**angelsakubu: **__Oh, a prompt. I had one not that long ago, but you weren't accepting prompts. Now you're accepting and I've forgotten it! __Oh wait! Now I remember! I have two prompts: __Picnic (I would prefer it if this was fluffy) __and handcuffs (prefer if this one was smutty) __and of course they're both Birdflash!_

* * *

Dick liked a lot of things about Wally. The way he smelled, the way his eyes brightened whenever he ran laps around everything and everyone, the way he held him when things were hard, and the way he was always just as much as a best friend as a boyfriend.

However, right now, at this very moment, while they were sitting silently in the middle of wherever the speedster had taken them, it was the exciting buzzing of Wally's arms as he wrapped them around Dick that made him just _appreciate_ everything that was Wally West.

Just… everything.

Even the way he shoved the food Dick had made for their picnic into his mouth felt... attractive. Frankly, the Boy Wonder had never pictured they'd ever do something this _cheesy_, but he sort of liked it. Though he was not sure if he was supposed to be worried for himself when he noticed he simply liked to watch Wally stuff his face. It was, after all, something he once upon a time had thought of as repulsive.

Once upon a time.

Things sure changed.

"Hey, dude, throw me some grapes?" The redhead asked as he scooted a bit away from his boyfriend, arms falling to the sides to hold him in place as he leaned back.

Dick glanced down at what was _left_ in their bask_ets_ (seriously, Wally; he'd brought _three_ full ones) and rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he grabbed them and turned around, so they were sitting in front of each other, his spread legs on top of Wally's. The acrobat took one grape in-between his thumb and index finger, smirking. "Open up."

"On, dude I am _so in_." Wally grinned.

"For every tenth grape you catch after one another - _no speed_ - gets you a kiss, KF. How does that sound?"

The older hero's grin only stretched. "_Perfect_."

He flipped the grape, purposely, making it harder and harder for each turn. Wally wasn't very well-coordinated, but just the fact that his _brain_ worked faster than a human being, made him good at this game. He saw which direction it moved towards and was fast enough even without his powers, his big mouth locking around grape after grape.

For every tenth one, he moved forward and captured Dick's lips; hard, but loving. It was the kind Dick liked the most. It didn't take long before the grapes lay forgotten and the Boy Wonder had roughly pulled Wally on top of him, kissing him passionately, drawing Wally's attention to Dick and purely Dick alone.

Fingers tangled into fiery red hair, lips nibbled on one another, becoming red and swollen, and bodies mended together perfectly.

_I love you_.

Dick supposed he liked and appreciated everything about Wally. But it was moments like these, where Dick could get completely lost in whatever they were doing, he didn't just appreciate Wally for everything he was. He worshipped it, tucked it into himself, and let the feeling of Wally being his, and him being Wally's, consume him.

Maybe they should go for picnics more often.


	4. 04

**theusualconfusion:** You said pukeworthy, so I'll give you pukeworthy. Anything that contains Injured/Sick!Dick and (I can't believe I'm about to say this) his native language would be appreciated. I'm a sucker for fluff.

* * *

Wally prided himself with his training and his accomplishments. Although he'd always been categorised as the laid-back, I-don't-take-anything-seriously-guy, that was far from the truth. Uncle Barry had drilled him from the moment he put on the suit. Wally had been around the block, he'd _seen things_ , he'd _dealt with a lot_ and Uncle Barry had made sure to prepare him for it all, and Wally _had _ taken it seriously. He'd almost blown himself to pieces for this suit, for this life, for this _dream_ , so _of course_ he'd listened to his uncle and thus he did what he could to master this life he'd chosen.

One of his biggest pet peeves was that people seemed to believe that without his speed he had no basic ground of a hero to lean on anymore. He was just speed. There was nothing more than that.

_Wrong_.

Wally had _brains _(a fucking bright one too; he was a science prodigy for a _reason_), Wally actually _had_ been trained in hand-to-hand combat (by _Black Canary _and his own Uncle), _thank you ever so much_, and lastly, he'd had mental training. He'd been through a fair deal of sessions to prepare himself for what was out there.

Death. Injuries. Gore, and blood, and _pressure, pressure, **pressure**_.

And yet, all that felt completely useless in his current situation.

Robin was _thrashing_ in his hold, screaming and jabbing him in the chest, and Wally had to bite his teeth hard together to prevent himself from screaming just as loud. He felt so _helpless_. Sure, he'd sent out the distress call, but no one could _get to them yet_, and he had to handle _this_ while they waited.

His best friend in _pure agony_ due to the very drug they'd both set out to investigate. It had been stupid. So_ stupid_ to do this with only three people, but Dick had convinced him they were just going to fetch a sample and then get back. Him, Dick, and Artemis - no problem. And yet he'd ended up with Artemis being unconscious by his side, while Dick was screaming and crying and- and _babbling_ while they hid out in the woods.

Well, not _babbling_. It was Dick's native tongue, and the words he was screaming were kind of easy to understand. At least certain things. Like _mamo_, and _babo_, which Wally was almost completely sure translated to mom and dad. No, he was sure; mostly because of the way Dick _screamed_. God, he screamed.

It was tearing Wally up form the inside. He pressed the squirming boy closer to his chest, holding him for his dear life in an attempt to soothe him, but it wasn't really working. But he had to hold him, because talking didn't work, and if he let go there was a pretty fair chance that Dick could injure himself.

"Rob, shhhh, Rob, it's okay…" But it wasn't okay. This drug, whatever it was, was recreating memories, both existing horrible ones, and just as horrible but _not real ones_ inside Dick's brain. His body believed it to be real; the acrobat felt _every single emotion_, and every single jab of pain he might experience inside his head would be felt physically. His best friend- _boyfriend's _brain was being toyed with and Wally couldn't _do_ anything.

Dick was sweating and his pulse was way too high. Wally tried to brush some of his hair away from his face, while also trying to ignore how _warm_ Dick was. He had to have a fever as top of the iceberg right now.

How long had this been going on? Ten minutes? Fifteen?

Long enough. Wally wanted it to end. Each scream and each sob from Dick made his entire body tremble. No mental training would be enough for this. Seeing… the person he _fucking loved_ writhing around like a worm due to both a mental and physical overload of pure _pain_-

Wally wanted to throw up.

He kissed Dick's cheek, his nose, his eyes, tasting the salty tears, while attempting to contain his own. "Rob, s'gonna be okay. I promise." Wally bit his teeth hard together, having to hold Dick firmly during one particular session of yanks and jolts. "It's gonna be okay. I-I'm here. I'll always be here, Rob, no problem."

It was a miracle they hadn't been hunted down yet. Sure, Wally tried to muffle Dick's cries by putting him completely against his uniformed chest, but he couldn't _suffocate_ him either.

"_Dick_," he hissed, eyes shutting close. "_It's gonna be okay_."

'_Wally_!'

His eyes widened.

'_M-M'gann?_'

'_We're almost there. The bioship's preparing for landing. We've got you._'

Wally let some of his own tears fall down his cheeks. They had the torture drug. They could make an antidote. It was gonna be _okay_.

'_Please… be quick_.'


	5. 05

**Prompt:** Superboy watches the static for a reason. It's easier for him to focus on the static so he doesn't have to hear when Robin and KF are alone. Birdflash.

**Warnings:** mentions of minors having sex.

* * *

The first time it happened Superboy hadn't even been aware of what _it_ was despite the fact that he could hear every word and sound with outmost clarity. Confused, he'd listened to Robin's voice, the gasps of Wally's name, and the shifting of sheets, moaning and growling and _laughter_ . Yet, the thought that they performed— _those _ kind of activities (when they were under the assumption that no one was around at the Mountain, apparently) hadn't occurred to him _ at all_ .

But why _should_ he have made that assumption, really? Dick had been _thirteen_ at the time, and Wally only two years older, so the sounds had doubtlessly left him puzzled; even if the genomorphs had definitely included the birds and the bees as part of his programming (though he later questioned why that was; he doubted Cadmus' plans for him had ever been getting laid), Conner hadn't once thought Wally and Robin would ever have _that_ kind of relationship.

Heck, even when Kid Flash constantly seemed to mutter '_dick_' during these sessions, Superboy hadn't really thought what that word _implied_. Commonly, Wally would use that as an insult. He'd surely muttered that Red Arrow was "such a freaking _dick_," on multiple occasions when the red haired archer was in one of his many prissy moods.

Later, Conner would learn that this was, in fact, Robin's true name, but for the time being that was still a secret, and Superboy had _just_ discovered—or more like _concluded_ what his teammates were _really_ up to.

Instead of asking about the sounds, he'd taken notice of Robin shielding his neck more often when in civvies. Conner didn't have see-through vision, unfortunately, but Robin was, despite what everyone thought, not perfect, and after paying enough attention Conner caught glimpses of bruises littering the younger brunet's neck.

Superboy's first instinct was to question if Wally was _hurting _Robin, but the more he thought about that, the less it made sense. Now, Wally wasn't as hopeless in hand-to-hand combat as people seemed to believe. He was actually pretty good once he'd learned how to balance his speed with the martial arts, but Robin was the raging master. Heck, despite his super strength, Conner had difficulties keeping up with him during combat training.

Wally would not be able to physically harm Robin like that on a regular basis without the younger boy defending himself, and they were _best friends_. Wally would never hurt Robin purposely. Not to mention that their relationship seemed to just have improved the last weeks, not worsen. They both seemed unusually happy around each other, and _touchy_. Very touchy.

The warning bell still didn't quite hit Conner just yet though. Wally, especially, was naturally touchy, and even more so with his best friend, so again, it didn't quite seem like something overly affectionate for 'Wally standards'.

It was, however, after some research due to his never ending curiosity that it dawned on Superboy what was _really _going on. He wasn't much of an internet surfer, but the recurrence of Wally and Robin making these loud noises coming from what he'd distinguished as the speedster's bedroom, had caused his confusion to take over. He had to know what was going on, so he googled around the neck bruises, and the word 'lovebites' and 'hickeys' appeared repeatedly.

After a while, it became quite obvious what was going on—Kid Flash was leaving love bites on Robin's neck. They were (most likely) indulging in _intercourse _as someone so neatly had put it after his last search of 'I hear noises coming from my friends' bedroom'.

Finally realising just what was happening, Superboy was beyond embarrassed and at loss of what to do. Usually, he watched TV when Robin and Kid Flash got it on, and for any normal person they would've blissfully been able to watch without hearing 'Oh, god, fuck, yes, _Wally_!' being moaned while Kid Flash was—_no_.

_This_ was his problem.

When he kept _thinking about it_, he kept _visualising it_ and it was driving him _insane_.

Superboy desperately needed something to get his mind off of the fact that Robin and Kid Flash were doing something he was pretty sure they should _not be doing_ while they were at the Mountain (or at _their age_ according to most people). He supposed he should've voiced his concern to _Batman_, but he somehow couldn't keep himself from feeling that outcome would be disastrous, and it really wasn't any of his business despite the fact that he had to constantly listen to the creaking of beds, and moans and—

Again, he did _not_ want to think about that.

That's when Superboy found the most distracting thing that he could ever hope for. Static.

It was perfect. Usually, the various shifting of sounds on regular TV shows wouldn't be enough to keep his undivided attention, but the static's sound was easy to let in. He let it fill his entire head, and when he watched the dotted TV he was completely invested in that. No sounds of Kid Flash and Robin could reach his sensitive ears and he could _not_ be happier about that.

Frankly, Conner appreciated static so much that he started watching it even when he couldn't hear his two younger teammates going at it. He was prepared to keep his reasoning behind watching static to himself, but one day he felt Wally was kind of just _asking for it_ and Conner still wasn't pleased with their volume levels.

"Dude, you _do_ realise TV's for watching anything _but_ static, right?" Wally drawled as he piled even more popcorn into the already bursting full bowl.

Conner pursed his lips, but still didn't say anything.

"You know, Supey; if you wanna watch The Walking Dead with me an' KF, you're more than welcome to join," Robin shot in as he grabbed some popcorn and stepped up beside the couch Conner was currently seated in. Usually, Wally and Robin would retreat into bird-boy's room to watch TV (and as Conner had been so _lucky_ to find out—do a _lot more_) since the younger brunet had installed a huge-ass screen in said room.

However, he now seemed genuinely interested in letting Superboy join. He supposed they were slightly concerned for his constant static watching, which was ironic considering he wouldn't be doing it if it hadn't been for them in the first place.

Instead of answering, Conner turned his head to look at Robin, raising an eyebrow at the oversized shirt the boy was wearing. "Nice shirt," he commented.

Robin glanced down at the yellow clothing and raised an eyebrow. "Eh, thanks. KF lent it to me."

"After or before you fucked?"

Neither was prepared for that. Conner smirked satisfied when he heard Wally choke violently on the popcorn he'd been munching on, and Robin's face visibly paled as he opened his mouth to answer, but closed it shortly after. Maybe he should've said something before, because their current expressions—well, they were worth the wait.

Promptly, Superboy stood and walked past them both, enjoying the gaping, blushing boys who still didn't have any decent comeback. "I'm going out. Try to keep it down. Static's the only way I can prevent myself from listening in, _Dick_."

Wally covered his face with one hand, trying to shield his tomato red face, but it wasn't working very well. As Superboy rounded the corner to head for the exit, he could hear their spluttering words quite clearly.

"Please tell me he did not just—"

"He did... if Batman figures this out he is going to _kill me_."

"Rob! Dude, he is going to cut off my dick if he _figures out_ what we've been doing."

"I'm starting to think that's not such a bad idea."

"... You don't mean that. You love Wally Jr."

"Fuck off, Wally."

"Aw, c'mon, bab—_Rob_! Rob, come back!"

As a very pleasant surprise, Conner noticed weeks later that he could no longer hear the sounds coming from either Kid Flash or Robin's bedrooms. He first wondered guilty if he'd been the cause of some sort of strain in their relationship (he'd just wanted to put them in their place, and get a certain touch of _revenge_, not ruin things for them despite his confusion about their relationship), but he soon found out that Robin had made sure to make both rooms soundproof.

Briefly, Superboy wondered why he hadn't just asked them to do that in the first place.

But it didn't matter, because from now on it was quiet. KF and Robin were happy, and he supposed the occasional cash Robin kept putting in his pockets was a bonus. He would, eventually, make it very clear that he wasn't going to tell on them so no bribes were required, but for the time being he was saving up for his own TV in his _own room_.

… What? After Zatanna too had moved into the Mountain, he didn't have the TV to himself nearly enough. And even if he didn't _have to_ anymore, Conner had grown quite fond of watching static. Besides, he could never know if any other of his teammates would follow in Kid Flash and Robin's footsteps…

Superboy shuddered at the thought.


	6. 06 - Shirt

**anonymous asked you: **BirdFlash with Robin wearing Wally's shirt? :)

* * *

"He's wearing your shirt again."

Wally's head snapped up, emerald green eyes scurrying over the kitchen until they landed on Superboy; he thought he'd been alone in the kitchen preparing his breakfast, but it seemed he was wrong. Conner sent him a look that clearly expressed his confusion. The speedster wished he had an explanation for his teammate, but he didn't. Robin had yet to tell him, himself, as to why he had recently appeared and reappeared with _his_ shirts on.

Naturally, as the straightforward guy Wally was, he had confronted the Boy Wonder about the matter already after the _first_ time he had stolen his clothing. Problem was; Dick hadn't given him a relevant answer. In fact, the only word he got out of him no matter how much he probed and pried was: "It's comfortable."

In the end, Wally had decided that it probably was because the younger teen liked bigger shirts. He was lean and small by nature, and most of his own shirts were skin tight or stiff. As Dick Grayson he didn't exactly don any comfortable clothes. During his regular weeks he was in a Gotham Academy school uniform and in the evenings as Bruce Wayne's ward he would be seen in an elegant suit, or other forms of fancy attire that expressed his… rich-ness.

Shut up; that was so a word.

Sure, he had various outfits when he was Robin off-duty, and occasionally he would even take on a couple of jeans when he was at Wayne manor, but none could be categorised as roomy wear. Heck, Wally had known the guy for years and he couldn't recall seeing him in_sweatpants_.

_Sweatpants_. The most comfortable of all comfortable clothes in the history of comfortable.

Ya know, right behind no clothes at all.

Not that he thought Dick should be _without_ clothes…

Or, well. Hmm. Maybe that _was_ an alternative he could work with.

"Eh, I wouldn't think much of it, Supey. I take his stuff all the time. No big."

But it _was_ a big deal.

Kind of, because Robin was going to give away the slight… _thing_ had been going on between them if he kept strolling around in his clothes. Not that Wally was ashamed of what they'd been doing the last three months, but…they had kind of promised to keep it a secret. Especially so since they hadn't told their mentors yet; nor the rest of the family.

Luckily for him Superboy let it go. It would've been worse if Artemis and Zatanna started noticing. Those girls were known to pry; especially when it came to him, because they knew he was a horrible liar. Not that anyone could lie to Zatanna with that backward talk of hers; frustrating and so effective that it frightened him at times.

So before he was the victim to their wrath he decided he needed to bring this up again, and this time he was not going to get distracted by Robin's tongue in his mouth, his hands on the side of his hips as he grinded his crotch against him while he sat in his lap, which was way too inappropriate when the dude was fifteen years old. Who knew the innocent Boy Wonder actually didn't possess any kind of innocence, like, at all?

As if a cue, Dick stepped into the room, sending them both a smile each. If the acrobat caught the way Superboy examined the shirt that clearly had a very familiar lightning symbol on it, he chose to ignore it, and instead leaned casually against the counter, while waiting for his coffee to finish up. Wally was very sure Dick was doing this on purpose; dressing in his clothes, and yet seemed to innocently imply that he had no idea why people were reacting on it.

There wasn't one person on the Team who wouldn't get the idea after a while. Because they were teenagers and everything that _could_ be associated with sex and nudity _would_ be associated with sex and nudity.

Or maybe not in Supey's case. Dude's libido – despite the fact that he had the hottest girl on their team on his arm – seemed to be non-existent.

"Hey, Walls," Dick spoke up after taking a sip of his coffee. Said speedster had busied himself shoving pancakes into his mouth in a desperate attempt _not_ to get turned on by the way Dick's ass was nicely defined in those perfect jeans. Soooo skin tight. When he didn't answer the acrobat tried again: "Earth to Kid Mouth; you alive in there?"

"Hu—wo-uh?"

"And the most intelligent response in the world award goes to…" Conner murmured.

Wally sent him a poisonous glare. "Just because Rob taught you sass does not mean you should use it."

Superboy simply smirked and took a sip of his own coffee.

Robin seemed to have finished drinking, because suddenly he was leaning over his best friend, smirking widely. Wally was _so_ thankful Superboy was the only one present. It wasn't that the Supey wasn't _smart_; he just had that 'I don't really understand you guys, and I don't really care' attitude and right now that was very much welcomed. Especially when Dick's hand slid up Wally's thigh and the speedster visibly shuddered.

"Hey, Freshness…" Dick whispered against his ear.

Why was he whispering? Supey had _super hearing_.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Meet me in my room in five min."

And then he was gone again — like the cackling, disappearing ninja that he was — and Wally breathed out, because _thank God he didn't get a boner_. Superboy raised an eyebrow at him; sometimes, when Conner looked at him like that he felt the Kryptonian was trying to read his mind. Luckily, Supey wasn't his girlfriend.

"Well—gottagoSupey!"

He didn't wait to figure out if Conner had something to say about what had just happened, because, come on, the clone was not _that_ dense, and he had definitely heard Dick's seductive whisper in Wally's ear. However, Conner usually didn't bother to get involved with other people's business.

And right now, Wally didn't care.

Kid Flash zipped over to Robin's room, typing in the password to his door faster than he'd ever done. It swished open seconds later, and Wally stepped inside. He nearly lost his balance at the sight of Dick, who had wasted no time removing every piece of garment he'd been wearing _except_ for Wally's shirt. The Boy Wonder smirked. _Widely_.

"You think Supey's gonna tell?" Dick asked as he innocently laid himself across the bed, his hand holding his head up; his position gave Wally a perfect view of the acrobat's body. The shirt was big on Dick, but the younger boy had done some growing. It only covered half of the acrobat's perfect, squeezable ass.

Wally swallowed thickly, before a smirk crept over his lips. "Don't know. Don't care."

Dick snickered. "Don't wanna hide anymore, hm, Freshness?"

"Give me back my shirt."

If Dick's smirk was wide before, it stretched to a whole new length.

"How about you come and get it instead."

Wally complied.


End file.
